Truth or Dare
by Cloud of Thoughts
Summary: Squall and Quistis are sent on a holiday...but what happens when two other people turn up?? And why does Quistis get upsett?? Its QUIFER but some Qualls fans might like it. Its funny and sweet xxx
1. Default Chapter

This is slightly different story line to the original. Seifer and Squall have put their differences behind them and are now friends. Rinoa wasn't involved with Squall or Seifer, she was just a candidate that didn't become a SeeD so dropped out and returned to Timber. 

*******

Quistis and Squall were both stationed in the rural area of Timber for a two-week break. 

'How come there are three rooms are we expecting anyone?' Quistis said searching the house.

'I don't know, all I know is that Cid thinks we should have a break, so he sent us here'

'I could be working at this moment in time' Quistis sighed and flopped on the sofa at the fact that she had nothing to do.

'Don't worry, I think we need some time to ourselves to spend quality time with the TV' Squall said dropping on the couch next to her switching the TV on.

'Im going to explore the surroundings' Quistis got up and headed towards the door.

'Don't forget to junction a GF, and be back before its dark' Squall shouted.

'Aw I didn't think you cared?'

'I don't your making the dinner tonight' Squall smiled and looked at her as she angrily stormed out of the house.

******

*YawnI better be getting home* Quistis thought as she trudged through Timber. In the last mile it started to pour down making Quistis run to the house. As she got there she noticed two Quad bikes at the front drive. 

*Wonder whose they are? * She thought as she entered through the front door.

'Quistis' Seifer said a bit alarmed.

'SEFIER?!?!' Quistis practically fell over in surprise.

'Your wet' He looked her up and down as her clothes stuck to every curve of her slim cold body.

'Well it is raining' She said trying to sound sarcastic as she took her wet jacket off and flung it on the floor.

'What are you doing here Seifer?' Quistis walked up to him.

'Well I came round looking for a training partner, and then afterwards me and Squall decided to rent some Quad bikes and go searching for tough monsters to beat'

'Talking about Squall where is he?' Quistis looked around.

'He got a bit wet so he's using the last of the hot water' Seifer said with a smirk.

'Grrrrjust my luck' Quistis said as she stormed into her room to get changed.

After a while she came out wearing a mid-length black skirt and a low-neck partially see-through cream top which sleeves flared at the end. She went into the living room to find both Squall and Seifer watching TV so she decided she might aswell go and join them.

'So what are we having for dinner' Squall asked.

'Whatever you want to order' Quistis replied sitting in the middle of the couch.

'FineChinese everyone?' Squall said as he picked up the phone.

'Might aswell of brought back one of my killings I made today' Seifer sighed.

'That gross no-one wants to eat a Grat or a T-Rex' Quistis replied playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

'Well I wouldn't mind it that much meat is meat' 

'Yeah but im meat and you don't want to eat me, so stop trying to prove your right'

'Oh I don't know I kind of like eating beef' Seifer smirked as Quistis pushed him off the sofa.

'You calling me a cowill show you' Quistis jumped of the sofa and sat on his stomach and tried to pin his hands down.

'Show me what, that some cows can get angryooh Quistis you might have mad cow disease' Seifer chuckled.

'Take it back' Quistis said still sitting on his stomach, moving up and down until he said sorry.

'Oh yeah baby' Seifer groaned trying to piss Quistis off by bring his newly free hands up Quistis's skirt to rest on her hips..

'OI you two get a room' Squall shouted while he was on the phone.

Quistis jumped of Seifer's stomach and kicked him lightly,

'Jerk'

'Come on Quisty, you know you enjoyed it'

'Don't be too big headed'

'That's not the only big thing about me' Seifer winked.

'HAHA Very funny' Quistis said sitting back down on the sofa next to Squall.

'Well I do have a good sense of humor' Seifer smiled as he sat back down.

'No im talking about that face of yours' Quistis laughed aswell as Squall who wrapped an arm around Quistis while watching the tv still.

****Oh what will happen next? Who is the delivery person? What will go wrong? REVIEW + give me any suggestions ****


	2. RINOA AHHH

Okay here goes this chapter, thanx for all the reviews. ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!

**************

*Ding*Dong*

'Doorbell Squall' Quistis said nudging him slightly.

'ErrI ordered it, why do I have to get up' Squall groaned.

'Doorbell Seifer' Quistis lightly kicked him.

'Why do I have to do it' 

'It was my idea to order it, so you should open the door'

'DOOR'S OPEN' Seifer shouted.

The door handle turned, then a sudden thump was heard as someone walked straight into the door and fell backwards.

'You idiot Seifer, the doors not open' Quistis scolded as she stood up and walked to the locked door and opened it.

'Im sorry, my friend was confused, it's a problem of his' Quistis sighed apologetically.

'That's okay, the only thing I spilled was your food' A girl with raven hair said.

'Oh, well seen as it was our fault I guess ill still pay' Quistis took out her purse.

'Ms. Trepe?' The girl looked at her.

'How do you know me?' Quistis looked up at the delivery girl.

'Im Rinoa, I used to be in your classes

'Rinoais that you' Quistis vaguely remembered a popular, pretty, confident girl who used to catch everyone's eye, especially some of the non-Trepe males in the class. Even Squall and Seifer used to fight over her.

'Yes its me!' Rinoa said as she called for some new food from her mobile.

'Why thanks Rinoa' Quistis smiled.

'No problem' Rinoa said as she tried to peek around the door.

'So do you want to come in?' Quistis asked.

'Of course' Rinoa said loudly as she budged passed Quistis.

Quistis slightly annoyed just closed the door and decided not to say anything.

On turning into the living room Quistis saw Squall and Seifer fighting over the remote control.

'Its my turn, you've had it for too long' Seifer said as he grabbed the controller.

'Well im staying at this house, your not' Squall snatched the controller back.

'That means im a guest, so you should be polite to me'

'Your not a guest, you're a pest'

'BOYS, BOYS' Quistis shouted to get their attention.

Both Seifer and Squall looked up and Quistis and the girl.

'RINOA!' Squall and Seifer said in union.

Quistis almost felt sick as Squall and Seifer started drooling over Rinoa as if they were two dogs with a bone.

'Rinoa come sit here' Squall offered patting Quistis's seat.

'No she wants to sit here' Seifer offered a place on the floor next to him.

Rinoa almost laughed as Seifer offered her the floor, walking straight pass him and sitting next to Squall.

'Hey where am I going to sit?' Quistis asked as Rinoa sat in her seat.

'Who cares' Squall calmly said as he placed an arm over Rinoa.

Quistis tightened her fists up and walked over to Seifer and sat down next to him.

'Hey I didn't say you could sit there' Seifer pointed out.

'Well fine then' Quistis said as she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

'Touchy' Rinoa said.

'Yeah Seifer seen as you made her upset, you should fix it'

'What and leave you two alone I don't think so' Seifer looked evilly up at Squall.

After a few minutes Seifer started to feel bad about what he said to Quistis, but he didn't want to look soft infront of Rinoa, so he made up an excuse.

'UmIm going to the toilet' Seifer excused himself seeking for Quistis room.

***Seifer****

'Quistis?' Seifer knocked on the door lightly.

'Quistis.' He slowly pushed the door open.

*****Quistis*****

'Oh now I know why I don't like that damn Rinoa' Quistis slammed the door of her room.

'She has to be so damn perfect' Quistis suddenly laughed at what she had just said.

'Perfectyea right, she so dumb, no wonder she couldn't pass the SeeD test. She even thought that Racism was a race that was held in a church.' 

'Oh she makes me so mad, along with those two buffoons out there' She grabbed her whip that was hanging up and started waving it around.

******

Seifer entered the room to see Quistis waving her whip around.

'Getting saucy are we Quistis?' Seifer asked with one eyebrow raised.

'Just letting some anger out' Quistis calmly said throwing her whip on the bed.

'Oh theres more than one way to let your anger out'

'Your right' Quistis said as she pushed Seifer on the bed, with her falling on top of him.

'What the' Seifer was cut off as Quistis lent in combining their lips together in a deep passionate kiss, at first Seifer did nothing, but then he started to kiss back stroking his hands through her soft golden hair.

After the long kiss Quistis sat up quite shocked in what she had just done, but she still decided to keep her cool with the matter.

'I knew you couldn't resist my charms' Seifer smiled.

'Don't flatter yourself, like you said I was just trying another way of letting off anger'

'Well you call it what you want' Seifer said a bit angry.

'Fine, now shall we go back, I think you might be missing your darling Rinoa.'

'Rinoaand SquallAHHhh' Seifer ran out of the room.

Quistis watched him go, longing for him to stay and feel the same way about her that he did for Rinoa, for anyone to feel the same thing towards her.

*********

Okay sorry it was short but it's my birthday! Okay R&R!


	3. Thin as a rake

Quistis sighed as the smell of food wafting through the door got the better of her. Slowly opening her door she set down the corridor, down the wooden stairs and into the living room.

ÔHi QuistyÕ Squall said finishing off his food.

ÔHeyÕ Quistis looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Seifer.

ÔLooking for something?Õ Rinoa questioned by the expression on QuistisÕs face.

Quistis opened her mouth, but just before she spoke her belly made a loud rumble. Quistis quickly shut her mouth and slightly blushed.

ÔIf your looking for food its all goneÕ Seifer said still watching TV.

Quistis screwed up her face in displeasement.

ÔIts okay Quistis, its good to not eat from time, to time especially when you gain a bit of weight.Õ Rinoa smiled.

*I havenÕt gained weight* Quistis thought, it was just then she noticed how extremely thin Rinoa had become, he skin was slightly more greasy than before, probably due to working with take away foods, and much more pale.

ÔNot everyone has to be as thin as a rake Rinoa, Quistis is fine, she leads a active life styleÕ Seifer commented turning around to face Rinoa.

Rinoa opened her mouth in surprise; she looked a bit like a gold fish. *I cant believe it, sheÉSHE interfering with my plans again* Rinoa thought back to the day when Quistis had no control over either Squall or Seifer's personal life however much she tried, she was just an instructor. Yet as an instructor she still managed to ruin it, by not letting her, Rinoa become a SeeD. But she had paid for that, Rinoa chuckled out loud.

ÔRinoa whatÕs so funny?Õ

***Flashback***

ÔDaddy it was awful, she kicked me out!Õ Rinoa wept.

ÔWhy though, you told me you were the best in your classÕ

ÔShe is jealous, I was attracting attention away from herÕ

ÔWhat do you mean?Õ

ÔShe failed me because I was so good, and two of the students fancied me, she liked them as wellÕ

ÔShe canÕt get away with that, ill call Cid up right nowÕ

ÔOh nothingÕ Rinoa grinned.

ÔSo what shall we do now?Õ Squall asked.

ÔI know, lets throw a party!Õ Rinoa yelled out.

ÔA party? But we donÕt know anyone around herÕ 

ÔIll get a tonne of people her in 20 minutesÕ Rinoa took out her phone and walked into the kitchen.

Quistis sat down on the couch and flopped her head backwards,

ÔI donÕt think itÕs a good ideaÕ she finally said.

ÔWhy not what can go wrong?Õ Squall asked.

ÔNothing I guessÉand hey maybe they will bring foodÕ Quistis smiled a bit

*****In the Kitchen*****

ÔYes thatÕs it, I want her name dragged through the dirtÕ

_ÔBut why?Õ _The person on the other side of the phone said.

ÔIÕve told you, she always got in my way of getting Squall and Seifer, and now they are famous thereÕs more reason to, plus I donÕt like herÕ

_ÔI hope you know what your doing!Õ _

ÔOf course I do, now remember bring lots of alcohol, she hasnÕt eaten so it should be easyÕ

_ÔOkay PrincessÕ_

Rinoa put the phone away and smiled from ear to ear.

*Poor Quistis while sheÕs making a slut of herself, I will be that much further in getting my knight* Mwha ha ha ha

EVIL RINOA

Thanks 4 the reviews. 

REVIEW!


End file.
